Several viruses including Sin Nombre (SNV), Ebola, Marburg, Lassa, and Dengue all cause acute diseases with many of the following symptoms: rapid onset, fever, systemic shock, and pulmonary distress (Lacy et al (1997) Adv. Ped. Inf. Dis. 12:21). Another commonality among these infections is the systemic distribution of viral infection, targeting endothelial cells and macrophages (Lacy et al. (1997) Adv. Ped. In. Dis. 12:21). Most of these emerging viruses, with the exception of SNV, were initially identified decades ago. In the years since their discovery these pathogens have re-emerged in outbreaks worldwide. As of June 1998 there have been 183 confirmed cases of SNV, the causative agent of Hantavirus Pulmonary Shock Syndrome, in the southwestern United States due to an increase in deer mouse populations. Only 55% of these cases have survived infection (Centers for Disease Control and Prevention. MMWR. 47, 449 (1998)). Little is currently known about the pathogenesis of these viruses nor how to effectively treat the thousands of patients infected globally each year suffering from viral-induced systemic shock and respiratory distress.
Thus, there exists a need to identify novel methods for treating viral-induced systemic shock and respiratory distress in an individual.